Take The Pain, My Brother
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: Yazoo tilted his head once more, laying his hands gently on the teenager's shoulders, and leaning closer to him, 'I can make the pain go away,' he whispered softly in his ear.


Boring 'ol disclaimer... blah blah blah... FFVII belongs to Square Enix and not Jimmy Chaos...

for Llrael, part of our Yaoi exchange...

* * *

**Take The Pain, My Brother**

The door slammed shut, the serine silence of the seemingly room was broken when the silver-haired young man let out a scream of rage. He flung himself back against the dull grey walls, arms crossed over his chest and a pout across his face in a sulk.

"Whatever is the matter, Brother?" A calm voice asked from the other side of the room.

Kadaj raised his head, meeting with the green eyes of Yazoo; his long silver hair framed either side of his pale, slim face. His expression remained hard, even though the older remnant paced up to him, before kneeling at his feet and stared up at him with a tilted head. "Brother?" he asked again in the same tone, "Has Loz done something imbecilic again?"

He shook his head slightly, childishly refusing to speak.

"Big Brother interfered again?"

He turned his head to the side, his chin held high.

Yazoo sighed, getting to his feet and running his hands lightly up Kadaj's legs as he did so. "Isn't that just what big brothers are for?"

Kadaj shot him a glare, turning his head a little; the slits of his pupils narrowed like a snakes.

He lowered his head and apologised, "Did he hurt you?"

Kadaj nodded, clutching his arms closer to his chest. "He's keeping us from Mother," his voice was little over a whisper, his lips barely moved from where the other could see them from behind the curtain of his silver fringe. "That's what hurts,"

Yazoo tilted his head once more, laying his hands gently on the teenager's shoulders, and leaning closer to him, "I can make the pain go away," he whispered softly in his ear. His fingers lingered on the zipper of his leather coat, playfully toying with it in a somewhat teasing motion.

"Do you want me to make the pain go away, Brother?"

Kadaj nodded, taking him tightly into his arms, burying his face into his hair, "Make the pain go, Brother," he murmured.

Yazoo slid on hand through his hair, soothing his emotions. The other hand remained on his zipper, slowly dragging it down to his midriff, before he shrugged it off his shoulders. "I'll make it go, Brother,"

With his coat hanging wide open, exposing his lean and chiselled figure into the cold evening's air, Kadaj was dragged into a smaller room, adjacent to their current location. He found himself thrown into a glass chamber, his eyes darted around to recognise it as the shower. Yazoo slid the door shut slightly then spun around in his lightning speed and shoved Kadaj hard against the cold tiles behind his back. One palm was flat against the wall on the left side of Kadaj's head, whilst the right twisted the shower on. Warm water rained down from above their heads, muffling their heavy breathing and heating their skin. Yazoo slowly lent forwards, closing his dreamy eyes and trailing his lips all the way down Kadaj's bare neck and chest. The shorter haired male lent his head against the wall, arching himself closer to the other's touch, his eyes clenched tight and water cascading onto his contorted face. Yazoo smirked, his hands fumbling to undo the belts that held Kadaj's coat tails to his legs, throwing them onto the floor outside of the shower via the small gap that he had left when shutting the glass panels. With his coat completely freed, Kadaj shrugged himself loose of the leather constriction, tossing it to join his belts outside. His older brother began to work teasing in his trousers, caressing his member into hardness. The Uke grasped at Yazoo's bony shoulders and yanked him back up to eyelevel, much to his displeasure, if anyone was doing the forceful work, it would be the older remnant. Kadaj lingered his fingers on the high collar of Yazoo's coat, the childish smile in his eyes requested the permission to take it further. Yazoo blinked, tilting his head to the side in his weird habit and held Kadaj's slim hips in his hands. The hot water streaming down his chest came as quite a shock to the longer haired male, thought it was also a feeling of relief that he was free of the tight and constricting leather, keeping his lusts away from their target – the boy whose lips were nibbling down his milky flesh. Yazoo pressed Kadaj against the wall using his own body. They both groaned at the sudden impact of each other moist skin, their erections rubbing against each other behind the thick layer of their leather trousers. The elder smirked, his trademark chuckle sounded out under the constant holler of the water falling above them; he slipped the tips of his fingers into Kadaj's trousers, suddenly yanking them down, freeing Kadaj from his prison. The smirk grew wider as he looked down to find – not in any surprise – that once again his younger brother was fighting with no underwear. Biting off his gloves. Yazoo then cupped his hand around his hardness as Kadaj removed all other traces of clothing from his sibling.

"Turn around," Yazoo hissed in his brother's ear.

Kadaj was happy to oblige, leisurely kissing Yazoo's moist lips before obediently turning but defiantly held himself close to Yazoo, teasing his arousal to pulse against his entrance.

The elder grabbed a tight hold of the teens hips once again, roughly yanking him back and driving himself into his younger sibling.

Kadaj groaned aloud at the sudden pain and the pleasure of his touch.

His slender body convulsed under each thrust, sending shivers up his spine that throbbed with the pumping of his brother's hand on his member and the rhythmic penetration of his prostate. They both reached their climaxes at around the same time, both screaming out in pleasure as the hot water rained down onto their bodies; their minds were flying through the clouds in the high of their ecstasy.

"My brother," Yazoo panted, turning Kadaj around manually and leaning his limp form against the steamy tiles. He nuzzled into his neck, his lips brushing against the milky flesh as he gaped for air.

"It doesn't hurt so bad," Kadaj muttered with a smirk, looking up at the showerhead, and closing his eyes.

It was times like these that the brothers felt almost free from the clutches of the oppressing Sephiroth; free from the incessant calls of their mother – the calamity Jenova. Times that made the remnants believed that there was some civility left in the world, and some happiness that was to be sought, and not destroyed as they were being instructed.

"Brother?" Kadaj muttered quietly under the commotion of the water.

Yazoo hummed his response, bringing his arm up around the younger's waist.

"Thank you,"

* * *

R&R? Because you luff me? 


End file.
